Green Tea
by The-Lime-Raven
Summary: Twenty years in the future, Izuku and Ochaco name their son after All Might. He inherits more from his father than expected. Feat. Bakusquad and Dekusquad, ship cameos, and adult responsibilities.


Lets pretend this takes place in a world where overpopulation isnt a problem. Ever read a fic with surprise mechpreg? Its worse than when an author doesnt tag all their sex positions. Bruh i had to research what you do woth babies and less than one percent made it here. Idk what anybody here looks like but no one here has some stupid undercut. Jesus fuck this is like that one fic i made in my hetalia phase with bandit keith from yugioh

* * *

"Of course, quirks can also 'skip' a generation." The doctor shuffled blood test results. "Parents' quirks can even 'mix' with the grandparents'."

Izuku breathed in, calming himself. He had Ochaco with him. The two of them could raise a child, no matter the quirk. They did research. They had their friends and family, too. Whether Toshinori floated or breathed fire, someone could help.

* * *

_Todoroki answers his phone with a sigh at 2:34 AM. _

_Izuku's trembling voice speaks. "Hi Shoto! Sorry to call late, but, um, how would you handle an infant with fire powers?" A baby giggles and a woman yells in the background. _

_"With oven mitts," he says and hangs up, crawling back under his futon. _

* * *

Izuku's worry at a hypothetical situation must've shown on his face because Ochaco squeezed his hand and smiled. He took a deeper breath. It wasn't like this was final testing. It was just a formality so parents could be certain whether they had to accommodate a quirk or not in the future.

"Lessee here... Oh, huh. Toshinori's quirk factor analysis came up negative." The doctor fiddled with their glasses and spoke without prejudice, "Won't need to worry about testing. Quirk testing. As for the other results..."

Neither of them had a history of allergies (they made sure to discuss before even _thinking _about getting pregnant) and the worst of their family histories was Ochaco's aunt's alcoholism. But, biology was weird. Idiosyncratic allergies happened. Gambling addiction was a societal problem. Sometimes people just gained Celiac's disease after having no problem with bread or pasta for their whole life. Izuku took in every word the doctor said, memorizing and making notes to himself to ask about later.

"Any questions? Things need clearing up?" the doctor finally asked.

Izuku was about to ask about more ways to prevent allergies (because he'd found conflicting information online and wanted to be sure) but his wife spoke first. "Are you sure about the quirk factor? I mean, I know quirkless children can be born to quirky parents, and Deku was a late bloomer too! It's so strange."

Izuku swallowed, refusing to look at his wife. _Here it comes_.

The doctor pulled up a foot x-ray and pointed to the pinky toe.

Izuku didn't listen to the rest because he already knew what the doctor was going to say.

* * *

Driving home, Ochaco leaned on the passenger window. "What do you think, Deku?"

Izuku's focus pulled away from the road. He glanced at Ochaco, trying not to get into an accident.

"What do you think, Deku?" she repeated, "About the toe?"

Toshinori cooed in the back seat.

"Well if the bone's there, that is, correlation is not causation, but it can't be ignored..." Izuku trailed off, hoping his nervousness mimicked confusion.

He was lucky. Ochaco still looked out the window. "But babies have different bones than adults. What if it forms later on? I know quirk testing is more precise than when we were born, but it doesn't sit right with me. Of course, it's not a bad thi-"

Toshinori cried, cutting off his mother's rambling. Izuku wondered if his son would cut off his own rambles, too.

* * *

The third floor of Bakugo and Kirshima's agency was employees only. One of the two, didn't matter who, wanted to prevent troubled youth from staying or becoming criminals. Eight-Nine-Five started as a private juvenile detention center, then a halfway house for all ages. They called it an agency because that was easier than _vocational correctional facility _or whatever it said on the legal documents.

Kaminari came up with the name _Eight-Nine-Five _and it stuck. Jirou liked to chill around after teaching her weekly classes. Ashido swung by with lunch if Sero made too many noodles. Sometimes she'd drag him but he usually came willingly.

Toshinori giggled as Eight-Nine-Five's founders paid him attention. Kirishima jiggled him on his knee. "What kind of quirk you think little Toshi'll have? Izuku, your mom has Telekinesis, that's close to Ochaco's." The baby's tiny hand grasped Bakugo's finger.

Ochaco's eyes widened, like she left something at home. "The doctor said he's quirkless! We're relieved to not handle a floating or fire-breathing baby. Quirklessness with two quirky biological parents is just so rare we never considered it. There's our parents' quirks..." She launched into a lecture about genetics that Bakugo didn't want to keep up with. Everyone else listened to her story, puzzled as her, but for a different reason.

Bakugo locked eyes with Izuku, who was sweating bullets since his wife started talking. He jerked his head towards the door.

The men walked out the room to the hallway, Bakugo leading the way. Unpainted brick surrounded them. Bakugo spun around and clapped Izuku's shoulders. He said without question in a low voice, "You didn't tell your wife."

Izuku looked anywhere but his eyes. "How do you know she's not covering for One-for-All?"

Bakugo scoffed, "She sucks lying even more than you."

Izuku acquiesced, "I didn't want to tarnish All Might's name, you know? It's bad enough Mom didn't come to the funeral. She won't say it out loud, but she hated him since high school."

"He's dead, and Ochaco's your _wife _. I think he would allow this."

"I-"

"By not telling her, you are making it harder for yourself. Have you even looked at your own blood? Don't bring up how many times you broke bones, the quirk factor isn't checked in routine blood work. You still have that extra bone in your toe, right? How 'bout you break that? You're smart enough to know what you've done is stupid."

Izuku stood taking in his friend's assault. He hadn't seen Bakugo this mad in a very long time. He let him finish, took a deep breath, and moved his hands away from his shoulders. "You know I was born quirkless. You know my parents have quirks. Can't you see he's the same?"

"Did you do this on purpose?"

Izuku squinted. "How?" He recovered from his confusion. "Look, I'm not passing on One-for-All until I can't lift my fist. Even then, I won't let my son have this burden." Bakugo's face changed from actual anger to his normal look. "If Toshinori really wants to be a hero, fine, but we just wanted proof of our love."

"Alright, that's disgusting."

Izuku cringed. "Yeah, I went too far there."

"Katsuki!"

Izuku turned his head to Kirishima's voice, and Bakugo rolled his eyes. "We'll talk later. Stay here a few seconds."

Next to Izuku was a sign labeled 'WC'. _Ah, that's why he wanted him to wait. _He pulled out his phone and waited for the minute to change, then he came back and sat next to Ochaco.

Ashido and Sero each poked a squishy baby's cheek. Toshinori cooed and giggled. Jirou played peek-a-boo, and Kaminari just made funny faces. Being good with children was a mark of a great hero. So was trusting others.

* * *

_Shigaraki's laughter is cut off when the decay spreads up his stomach. His chest shudders, trying to pull and push air without a diaphragm. A hiss escapes his cracked smile. His grin never falters even when his face crumbles into dust._

* * *

Izuku's eyes flew open and Ochaco's concerned expression filled his view. She said something. They were in bed. Her hands wiped away his tears. She talked more. Her skin felt nice. The bed was comfy.

Izuku managed to ground himself enough to finally hear what his wife was saying. He snuggled into her chest and kissed her shoulder. "I love you, too."

* * *

Amazingly, the alarm woke Izuku before Toshinori. Heroes usually woke up early to work out and train before going on patrol or to an agency to do paperwork. Usually. Being the top-ranked hero came with perks, including plenty of parental leave. He'd ask Iida about the alarm later (He bought and set it up for a housewarming present but the couple never managed to figure it out).

Right then he wanted nothing more than to enjoy the beautiful moment. Izuku slapped an arm on the clock and settled back in bed. He felt his wife's chest against his back and knees behind his. An arm slung over his waist.

Then Toshinori woke up.

Ochaco groaned in crescendo and pulled the covers over her head. Izuku wasn't as hesitant having already been awake albeit a few minutes. He patted her. "We gotta get up. Remember, honey, we have company."

"Not until the afternoon," she grumbled back.

He made breakfast while she fed their son. She sat at the table, hair in a messy bun, Toshinori still clutching her chest.

"Your hands look full." Izuku stabbed a forkful of egg on rice and held it out to her. "Let me help."

A piece of egg dropped on Toshinori's head when she bit the fork. "Whoops." She ate it like a catfish, hands-free with just her mouth.

Izuku chuckled, "So much for being a doting husband."

Ochaco laughed back, flashing that adorable smile with round cheeks she still retained from childhood. Then her expression softened and met his gaze. "It was Shigaraki again." A statement, not a question. He had a few recurring nightmares, she did too, but she could tell each one apart by his reaction.

"He said I couldn't save everyone and destroyed himself. He was a murderer. Why do I still feel so sad?"

* * *

The couple sat on their couch, not paying attention to the Western movie on TV, when someone knocked softly on the door. Izuku answered it and Ochaco went to make some tea.

Todoroki peered around Izuku. "I didn't know if Toshinori would be napping. So I knocked gently."

Izuku let him in and took a seat in the kitchen. "I'm surprised you're the first one here and not Tenya."

Todoroki greeted Ochaco. "Congratulations." She beamed, and Izuku passed a cup to his friend. "Fuyumi and Tensei's house is actually a few blocks away. They wanted to congratulate you too, and wish you luck on sleeping ever again." He knew his sister and brother-in-law meant it, because he regularly babysat his niece. Since the house had a universal design, Mirai could (and did) easily knock things over. Supervising meant making sure she didn't climb anything. Todoroki was glad Mirai was finally speaking full sentences and could be reasoned with, if only a little.

He sipped his tea, found it too hot, moved it to his right hand, and took a bigger sip. Ochaco stifled a chuckle, Izuku shot her a look, and Todoroki didn't care.

_Ding. _Todoroki checked his texts. "Tenya says he'll be late and asks for forgiveness." _Big sip. _

Ochaco's knee hit the table and she coughed, Izuku shot her another look, and Todoroki nearly spilled his drink.

"How's Mirai?" Izuku asked. "She's five now, right?"

Todoroki nodded. "Natsuo thinks she's a long-lost cousin and not adopted because of her quirk. He brings up his conspiracy everytime Tenya visits."

Ochaco and Izuku nodded. They knew how Iida could get, and while he wasn't as wound-up as during high school, Natsuo knew how to push his brother-in-law's buttons.

"She likes playing with mud," Todoroki continued, "Tensei gave up cleaning her shoes and bought her special boots only for playing. I actually have a picture."

* * *

They considered moving into their agency's building, but Kirishima didn't want to associate home with work. Bakugo didn't want want their house (or pets) to be an easy target. In the end they chose a condo within walking distance to Eight-Nine-Five.

Pacing between the living room and kitchen, Bakugo pinched his brow. "You sure you want to let us babysit? You know we got pets, right?" On cue, Crimson slapped her curly tail against his leg and whined. The cat was probably sleeping in her bed again. Bakugo sighed into the phone. "Eijiro asked you to let him watch Toshi, didn't he."

"Yep," Izuku chirped.

"Fine."

Before Izuku could end the call, Bakugo screamed at him one last time to tell his fucking wife the truth and hung up. He felt satisfied.

* * *

Today was yet another day of life with his wife and son. His wife, who had a quirk, and his son, who didn't. His wife, who thought Izuku had a genetic quirk, and his son, who was just like himself. Quirkless with two quirky parents.

Granted, Toshinori didn't want to be a superhero just like All Might Deku. He didn't want anything right now besides food, sleep, and attention because he was an infant. A human but hardly a person.

Izuku put their son in his crib and Ochaco flopped on the bed. Izuku came in and sat cross-legged on top of the blankets and sheets. "Honey, I need to tell you something important."

He knew she really wasn't in the mood, but he wouldn't do this unless it was something she needed to hear.

She flipped the covers off and sat up, mirroring him. "I'm listening. Is something wrong?"

Izuku scratched his face, picked his fingernails, and wiggled his toes. His eyes whipped around save for in front. "Ah, not really, 'problem' implies a bad thing. It's not bad. I promise."

* * *

"What's wrong, babe? You've been in a bad mood since meeting Izuku's son."

Bakugo kept scrubbing the clean kitchen counter. "Not a big deal."

Kirishima didn't buy that. No one with a clear mind would sanitize their kitchen three times. He sighed. "It's something between you and Izuku only, isn't it. You can't tell anyone."

"Yeah. Top secret."

Months after it happened, Kirishima asked Bakugo about his fight with Izuku. He told him about the guilt and nightmares after Kamino. Kirishima, appalled, said it was the villains' fault for kidnapping in the first place. Bakugo simply said he 'knew the truth now' and left it at that.

At All Might's funeral Izuku hugged Bakugo and whispered "He was proud of you, too." Gran Torino said dryly he was surprised he "outlived yet another."

Then, Izuku needed Bakugo to show him where the bathroom was in their agency. The man who had notebooks filled with notes. The bathroom at the end of the hall with a 'WC' sign in front that was impossible to miss. They left when Ochaco gave everyone a mini genetics lesson. _Being quirkless isn't a bad thing by any means, just rare _.

Izuku's quirk development was strange. Signature moves aren't something you're born with, it's something you train for. Kirishima had his unbreakable form, but it was still his hardening quirk. How did super strength give Izuku the ability to use Black Whip, or any of those other moves? They weren't connected at all. Even Hagakure's invisibility was just light refracting around her, so her signature move made sense. Tabloids printed conspiracies of Deku being different people to explain his abilities. If he hadn't seen Izuku master Black Whip himself he would buy into it.

Kirishima remembered the winged Noumu that Endeavor saved Izuku from. It was made using his and Bakugo's old friend. Eri mentioned her dad's childhood friend was turned into something similar. Whatever Bakugo knew about Izuku was something so important he kept secret before truly reconciling their friendship.

Bakugo tossed the cleaning rag in the sink and held Kirishima's hand. "I promise it's nothing dangerous. I wish I could tell you."

* * *

She didn't believe him at first. Ochaco knew Izuku wouldn't joke about All Might's legacy. She had suspicions, but felt it was fake. It reminded her of a magician revealing a trick. You knew where the card was hidden, but it still didn't make sense.

But everything _did _make sense. Izuku's first year fight with Bakugo. All Might's favoritism. Quirk similarities. Izuku's parents and Bakugo's talk of Izuku's quirkless childhood. His long pinky toe. Sir Nighteye's hemorrhaging body and smiling face. All those unrelated powers Izuku had. Monoma's inability to copy Izuku's quirk.

Ochaco scrunched her face at Izuku's explanation. She looked at her hands in his. "This is a lot to take in..."

"I know. I'm sorry." Izuku looked at their hands too.

She remembered more less obvious signs. Quirkless girl with an interest in the heroism industry. Nightmares of a predecessor's grandson. Orphan boy who thought heroes always die. Conflicted boy who liked him a little too much. Rescue specialist turned secretary. Determined boy whose villainous quirk couldn't destroy robots or save others. Smiling boy who would never save people the way he wanted.

"You're doing better than I did." There was that smile she fell in love with. Izuku went for a hug and rested his head on her shoulder. Fingers played with her hair. She scooted closer until in his lap. "The only other ones alive who know about One-for-All are Kacchan, Officer Tsukauchi, Nedzu, and All-for-One."

Ochaco hummed. He specified _alive _. The villain who created the quirk was eternal. "How many in total did All Might tell?"

Izuku briefly counted fingers. "At least seven." He didn't elaborate.

"Have you thought about a successor yourself?" She knew asking would sting, but she needed to hear it. "Little Toshi?"

He pulled back and held her face. "Not our son, never. No."

The couple finally intended on sleeping. They got under the covers. Ochaco held his waist. He rested a hand on hers over his belly. A normal, intimate moment. She wasn't worried about One-for-All, or her family's future. It was just something to keep in mind, like his scars.

"That's what Kacchan thought," Izuku said after a while.

"Mm?"

"He thought little Toshi would be the tenth user."

"Pfft."

* * *

Behold the true feminist agenda. Have children responsibly you fuckwads. Don't interpret this fic as a metaphor for anything because its not. Yknow this is my first time writing het that wasnt intended to go in the spank bank? A het mono relationship being the main focus. Worst part is: it was exactly the same as writing any other couple. Can you believe that?


End file.
